The number of smart phone and other mobile device users worldwide is estimated to exceed 1 billion by 2013. Smart phone and mobile devices are increasingly equipped with multiple sensors, such as sensors that can capture sound, photographs, video, acceleration/velocity, orientation, and location/GPS. The increasing processing power and sensor functionality of such devices provides for a rich platform for applications that can utilize this information for various purposes. For example, applications exist that utilize such audio, video, and/or location functionality for practical/productive applications and entertainment applications.